Oblivious Adrien
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: Adrien is the most amazing boy ever but he is also extremely oblivious. Find out how much with this series of one-shots. Originally was just the first chapter in which "Adrien begs for Plagg to tell him who ladybug is after dark owl? Plagg can't say anything but that won't stop him from trying to give Adrien clues Will Adrien pick up on them?" but it grew to become this series
1. Chapter 1

**one short fic about what might have happened after the episode dark owl between Adrien and chat , this is for laughs enjoy**

I can't believe you saw her , can you tell me what she looks like ? Can you tell me who she is ?- Adrien begged

Sorry kid ,I promised tikki I wouldn't tell you . _marry_ her is your dream and I wish I could help ,I would even offer you a net as a wedding present and if you played with some one called Mary you would have a _mari net_

plagg come on I just need you to tell me who she is ? I don't wanna hear your weird stories .I will give you all the cheese you want

I told you I couldn't "tell "you - plagg even made the and quotes gesture with his paws

I wouldn't tell her I knew

It is literally in my hands to help you -plagg said this holding adrien's lucky bracelets marinette had given him -but still I can't say a word.

Give me that , you will brake it - Adrien took the bracelet of plagg's hand

Look the clue can be right in your hands , behind you in class , you never know -plagg grabbed a black pen and a red one and started drawing

Please plagg , I mean she is the love of my life and you had the chance to see her

She might be just a friend - even plagg couldn't keep his laughter - you might see her every day but I still couldn't tell you , heck she might even be some kind of school or class represent .she might even speak or try to speak to you everyday .

Plagg what are you doing ?- plagg stopped - see what I did ?

Did you really painted over my class photo ? Whiskers and cat ears on me ,seriously ?and hold on ?

Yes ,Kidd

You painted a ladybug mask on Marinete ,now that's just childish. I need to clean this up

Kid I am sorry , but you can't control me just like you can't control ladybug if you did she would be your _marionette_

Sorry plagg I shouldn't push you , I know you can't say anything

Okay maybe you played videogames with ladybug before , went to a concert of jagged stone with her , said she was amazing ,ask her autograph , saved her a couple times as chat noir ,maybe even set her up with nino -plagg pressed hard against adrien's -do you understand me Kidd ?you " might " see her every day after all she is your princess isn't she ?

I think I do , you are telling me that she might be close to me , you are a great kuami , she can be just around the corner and I can't give up ,I was hopping you would give me some clues but this is enough - Adrien gave plagg some cheese - thank you , some day I will know who she is !

What !? - plagg mouth dropped - Kidd I am glad you like me cause I honestly think you might die alone - plagg devours the cheese


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it was supposed to be a one shot, but I had the idea for this drabble and realized it was perfect to continue here. Thank you for reading. You can read this as a one shot or a sequel to the last chapter.**

The mon glowed over ladybug and chat on top of the Eiffel tower. Chat grabbed Ladybug´s arm as she was about to swing and leave.

"Ladybug ever since dark owl I can´t stop thinking about your identity. I need to know it! PLEASE"

Ladybug sighed and sadly replied:

"we aren´t supposed to, chat"

Chat turned his back, extending his staff and preparing to leave.

"wait maybe you´re right chat. it´s better if we know! I trust you because you're my favorite partner"

A smile illuminated chat´s face. His heart raced knowing he was about to see his lady face. Finding the identity of his lady. ladybug then said almost like she was scared:

"Tikki spots off"

A glow shinned behind chat. Luckily no one saw her detransform. Chat turned his head and were his lady used to be was now Marinete.

He took a step back surprised but then smiled seeing his lady was non-other than the same girl that sat behind him and class.

"I guess it's time you know who I am too my lady. claws out"

She screeched as the glow around Adrien disappeared and his identity was revealed:

"ADDDDDRRRRRRIENNNN ?!"

Adrien nervous scratch the back of his neck like he normally does

"surprise? I hope you´re not disappointed "

Marinete blushed almost as red as her alter ego´s suit.

"disappointed I find out that the guy I have a crush on is also my amazing and purrrfect partner? I mean I follow you everywhere but when I try talking to you all I can do is mumble because I get so nervous since I love you"

Adrien takes a hair out of Marinete face then pulls her close and whispers:

"I love you too"

Then under the Parisienne moon light Adrien and Marinete share a sweet and gentle kiss.

Suddenly Adrien wakes up with his cheeks blushing so Plagg asks:

"Dreaming about ladybug again?"

Adrien trying to hide his blush placed a pillow over his face. Plagg too tired and sleepy for this pulls the pillow out of Adrien´s face and throws it away.

"Plagg it was the weirdest dream. I dreamed ladybug was Marinete and she had a huge crush on me. In fact, that was the reason she mumbles around me. Crazy right? My friend Marinete being Ladybug?"

Plagg opens his eyes amazingly wide remembering almost to an anime proportion. Then he grabs the pillow out of the floor and begins to go to the door. Adrien seeing this asks:

"where are you going?"

He turns to Adrien and replies

"I am just going to scream into this pillow the rest of night. goodbye"


	3. Chapter 3

**Don´t blame me. you asked for it and you shall receive it. Hope you like this. like all others it can be read as one shoot or a continuation . if I have more ideas I will continue with this. if you have an idea that follows this theme and want to help me please comment and I will give you credit and write it. I also would like to ask out of curiosity which of the 3 chapters was your favorite. Thank you and hope you enjoy it.**

In the morning, Plagg enters Adrien's room while eating his cheese and sees the mess all around. Pictures and notes everywhere and cans and cans of red bull spread everywhere. A detective board filled with lines and pictures. Plagg amazed that Adrien who was so organized left his room get to that point asked :

"Hey kid what happened here?"

Adrien without even looking at the kwami and keeping staring at the board without even stoping to breath replied :

"There'snotimetoexplainit,plagg! Iknowladybug´ssecret! "

Plagg not even understanding what Adrien said he continued:

"Okay just calm down and explain it again. "

Adrien huffed ,turned to Plagg who immediately notice the huge dark circles under Adrien´s eyes. He also noticed how open they were .before he could comment how crazy Adrien looked .Adrien explained:

"After spending all night thinking about it. I think I finally got it! can't believe I didn't see it before when it was so clear all along."

"What are you talking about and how many red bulls did you have? Did you even sleep last night ?"

Adrien drank a little more of one can before replying :

"two or maybe it was twenty red bulls but doesn't matter. It´s the same thing and who needs sleep. Thanks to them I stayed up all night and found ladybugs secret identity "

Plagg ignoring the craziness just sat on Adrien´s shoulder :

"About dam time."

Adrien then after another sip happily told plagg

"Ladybug is marin... "

Plagg shouted enthusiastic and even jumped out of his master's shoulder before the same could finish .

"Yes"

However Adrien did continue

"...marinete's secret twin sister."

Plagg stopping dancing and jumping of happiness turns to Adrien shocked :

"What? "

Adrien then with a very serious face the same he does when trying to finish his homework or is focused proudly explained:

"Yeah it explains the hair, voice, lips, body structure and everything that is the same. Plus, it explains why they can never show up at the same time. It's a secret so they can't be seen together. Ladybug also knows everyone in our class and that´s because Marinete must talk about us. This theory explains everything. So simple and clear and yet I still I was so oblivious.

* * *

Later that day, Adrien seeing Marinete runs to her and innocently asks her:

"Marinete can I talk to you?"

She blushes and mumbles a little

"Bla uh surrre adrien?"

He looking her very serious in the eyes , places his and on her shoulder and asks her :

"Do you have a secret twin sister? "

She confused replied:

"Hum No"

Adrien then turns away before walking away. Meanwhile Tikki leaves Marinete´s bag and both exchange confused looks. Adrien then speaking to Plagg who after that morning was still speechless tells him.

"Dam it. I was wrong! I guess it's time to go back to the drawing board. Good thing I still have red bulls at home "


	4. Chapter 4

**Yup . I am back !**

 **should I post chapters from my other stories? oh yes ,absolutely and for all of you that follow me or other of my stories stay tuned cuz soon more will be coming *winks at followers of "past repeats itself" , "our future past "and" stalker problems * btw now you can check my profile when I am uploading new chapters**

 **Should I be studying? absolutely yes but well with the season 2finale part 1 airing today I decided to give you also this treat!**

Marinete prepared herself. This was going to be the time she would tell Adrien how she felt. She adjusted her hair , her clothes and checked her smile . Adrien meanwhile watched the park unaware of Marinete following him. After a long photoshoot this walk around the park was perfect. His mind flew thinking how much better it would be with his lady there.

"I can do this! I can do this!" -Marinete told herself trying to convince herself to leave the bushes where she was hidden and go to Adrien.

Using all her courage she ran to him so fast that she crashed into him. As soon as he recognized her, he smiled and helped her up. Marinete then closing her eyes and pretending it was like when she practiced in the mirror told him

"Adrien I really care about you. You are the best person I know, and I feel something so special for you. I was wondering if you felt it too because I love …"

Before Marinete could finish, Adrien grabbed her hand which made Marinete blush and open her eyes. He stared at her with a warm radiant smile before

"Marinete , of course I feel the same "

He began to pull her closer and she gasped before he continued

"I also love our friendship and I am so lucky to have a friend like you . thank you for telling me this "

He then pulled her closer and gave her a huge hug while Marinete only gasped and mumbled. Marinete went speechless even while he pulled away and got into the car.

Poor Tikki after several minutes of Marinete not reacting got of her purse and began to call out to Marinette

"It´s okay Marinete! please come back. you were very brave to confess to Adrien even if he was to oblivious to understand it. Marinete? MARINETE? "

Tikki then began shaking Marinete to bring her back but Marinete had stopped working.

 **The end? – no of course not. Next Marinete gets akumatized and identities are revealed and Adrien stops being so oblivious. So, this fic ends here! okay bye**

 **Ps-don´t read what comes next .it´s not important**

 **Jk nope if there is something that will last as long as the universe itself it´s Adrien's obliviousness so yeah hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep following it for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Double joy 2day , season 3 started and to celebrate oblivious Adrien is back, Bisou Bisou. See you all with the Christmas special.**

Adrien sat around on Marinette's room. Alya and Nino were late, so that left them all alone. Marinette barely knew what to say but thankfully Adrien seemed to have an idea  
"How about we play a game while we wait? "  
"I would love too but my computer has a bug, so I don't know how we could play. "

Adrien smiled like he had a plan  
"Maybe just play a board game? I haven't played those in a while."  
Marinette agreed and went to get her board games. They went through all of them such as Monopoly, Clue, Pictionary and eventually when they got to the last game both grabbed the box and gloating said  
"Let's play guess who, no one beats me at this game! "

Their amazing sync continued as both laughed and blushed simultaneously.  
This wasn't a normal version of "guess who "but rather a special edition with heroes as characters such as wonder woman, Spiderman, Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
Marinette and Adrien smiled and agreed, picked their character and just when they were about to start, it was time to snack. Both left the room and it would have been empty if not only for a little kwami hiding.  
Plagg finally noticing, he was alone and with no sign of Tikky either, decided to have his fun and switch Marinette's character.  
"Now this should be enough to open up Adrien´s eyes. Let´s see if Adrien can guess who Ladybug really is."

Plagg proud of his work went back to his hiding spot. Now all he had to do was enjoy the show.  
Marinette and Adrien finished their snacks and excitedly raced to her room wanting to finally play the game  
Marinette grabbed her card and almost shrieked. This was not her choice. She would never choose her alter-ego to play this game! But at the same time how could the card be different if she and Adrien both left the room?  
She taught about changing but that might only rise more suspiciousness over her. Better play it off she hoped.

The game started well with the generic questions but soon the questions were getting more detailed. Marinette could tell he was getting close to discover her identity

"Does your character have blue eyes? "

Marinette only nodded as Adrien only choose the characters with blue eyes on his board

"Cool! so you and your character both have blue eyes. "

Marinette almost fell off her chair with that comment. She barely could focus on the game with his questions. she, in order to change the topic and finish this game quickly, asked her question. So now it was Adrien turn again and Marinette heart was almost leaving her chest.

"Does your character have spots on?

"Yes, it does. I do have spots…"

She covered her mouth before finishing it. This game was her nightmare with her getting so close to revealing her identity.

Adrien smirked, looked her in the eyes and asked her:

"Marinette are you Ladybug ?"  
Marinette controlled her instinct to say no and shaking immediately nodded  
Adrien jumped gloating and euphoric  
"OMG, I can't believe this! "  
He said looking at her and the ladybug character  
Plagg whispered

"Finally! "

Marinette asked shaking  
"What?"  
Adrien got close to her and whispered at her ear.  
" I know now why you chose ladybug? "

Marinette begin to mumble nervously

"what? Why? …. what are you saying?"

Adrien smiled

"you are her fan too, right? that's why you both share the same hairstyle and everything?"

Marinette sighed relieved while Plagg controlled himself not to jump out yelling.

"Yup. Big Ladybug fan here! You got me, but you still haven't said your character "

Adrien bowed, kissed Marinette´s hand saying

"your partner my lady of course"

Marinette pulled her hand away and crossing her arms, pouting

"Now, how was I supposed to guess that you were Chat Noir ?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas everyone. This is a Christmas special which I hope it´s a great gift for all of you. I changed and instead of chat wrote cat. let me know what you prefer. This is a little different from the rest of the drabbles on here but it´s just me trying something new. Let me know if you liked it and if it was a cool gift or not.**

" _Cat looked at ladybug like she was a piece of smelly camembert. Her eyes stared at him back. It was Christmas and he insisted that instead of staying warm at home, he and ladybug should exchange gifts in the freezing cold. That also meant his poor and perfect kwami Plagg had to transform him and go with him. Oh! That poor completely powerful kwami stuck with an oblivious and idiot master._

 _Later that evening ladybug feeling super happy gave Cat his present_

 _He grabbed it and looked at the card. It was addressed for Adrien from Marinette but it was signed Ladybug._

 _His voice failed him as he read it_

 _Ladybug was Marinette? Marinette was a ladybug? She he knew his secret?!_

 _What he didn´t know was Mari in a hurry had switched the gifts and signed the wrong one. Cat asked:_

" _Marinette? "_

" _Oh! no !no !no !that present was for the boy I liked but I mixed it up"_

" _You like Adrien?"_

 _She nodded_

 _He degtranformed and she blushed_

 _Thank you for this gift, my lady. Finding out you love me and are the amazing Marinette on the same night is truly the best gift ever_

 _The super awesome and cute kwami Plagg flew out and pointed up at the mistletoe and started to chant kiss._

 _Adrien and ladybug blushed before him pulling her closer. This was the best Christmas ever and so they kissed under the mistletoe "_

Plagg! Plagg!

Adrien´s voice finally broke Plagg´s attention from the computer screen and to him. Adrien ignored the frown on Plagg´s face and continued as he grabbed a present wrapped in a ladybug pattern paper. Tugging the present close, Adrien joyfully hopeful, told his kwami.

"We have to transform so that I can give ladybug my present! "

Plagg complained - "Let me finish"-before writing the last sentence of his story.

 _And they lived happily ever after and Plagg got lots and lots and LOTS of cheese! the end!_

Meanwhile, inside Marinette´s room, she struggled with the presents. They were so many and were so spread around her room that it was hard finding the right one. She had gifts for all her friends and schoolmates, family and now apparently also secret partners.

"okay Tikki, so where did I put Cat noir´s present?"

Tikki smiled and pointed at the two gifts on top of Marinette's desk

"Right I put it next to Adrien's gift! Silly me, now all I have to do is sign it."

Marinette quickly grabbed her black pen and signed Ladybug. As Marinette signed the gift, Tikky began to frown worried about her owner's mistake. She had to warn her

"Marinette, wait! "

Marinette was looking at the time. Looking for cat´s gift had taken lot´s of time and now she was late. whatever Tikki wanted would have to wait until later.

"No time! Tikki spots on"

However, If Marinette had waited, she would have heard Tikki telling her she switched the gifts and instead of cat´s gift from ladybug it was Marinette's gift to Adrien signed Ladybug.

Cat excitedly waited for Ladybug. He was anxious to see her and give her his gift. He was so caught on his daydreaming he didn´t even notice her sneaking on him.

"Hi kitty "

His eyes lit up when he heard her, he turned around and kissed her hand gently

"Hello my lady"

She rolled her eyes and gave Cat his gift. He examined the gift and the card.

Ladybug eyes shinned waiting for her turn. cat smirked before giving his lady her present.

Cat´s eyes stared at her and nervously asked:

"Can we open the gifts now?"

Ladybug crossed her arms and frowned. Cat saddened but it didn´t last long as he looked up and grinned.

"How about a kiss under the mistletoe?"

Ladybug smiled and pulled cat close. his breath failed him as she began to whisperer in his ear

"in your dreams kitty!"

With that Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and zapped away. Cat looked at her go before detransforming. immediately took the chance to open the gift. It was a gorgeous pair of gloves, so he immediately put them on

Meanwhile, Plagg grabbed the wrapping paper and read the card and between gasps asked

"Did you read this? "

Adrien smiled and calmly answered:

"Maybe "

Plagg gasped before fainting. Unfortunately, since he fainted, he didn´t get his lots and lots of cheese.

 **Does Adrien know, or did he completely miss who the gift was from? were you expecting this?**

 **Well my plan was always to end this with a reveal and making Adrien stop being so oblivious. Today is Christmas after all and it´s the season of miracles. so, with that and after reading this chapter I think you know what I am going to say.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **There´s a bonus scene.**_

 _ **Bonus scene**_

Marinette watched Adrien with the gloves she got him and went to him.

"Adrien do you like those gloves?"

He smiled, and blushing told her.

"Yeah, I do! I will marry the girl who gave them to me one day."

Marinette fainted

 **Because not even Christmas miracles can save our Adrien see you on the next chapter.**


End file.
